youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LtCobra
Jack (born: ), known online as LtCobra, is a British commentary YouTuber from Manchester who is most known for his reaction commentary videos. His physical appearance and the way he covers his face resembles the way Memeulous also hides his identity. In several of his videos, he has mentioned other YouTuber's like ImAllexx and WillNE who are all friends with Memeulous. Throughout LtCobra's YouTube career, he has been involved in quite a bit of controversy. For the most part, he came out relatively unscathed. Style LtCobra's commentary style is similar to the majority of commentary content creators on the site. An average video is usually him giving his personal opinion on a subject or video over gameplay. This type of commentary is known as "gameplay commentary". Controversy justdestiny Drama LtCobra uploaded a video named "The Dark Side of justdestiny" to his YouTube channel in which he talked about the odd nature of justdestiny. He explained how he found it weird and even gross that justdestiny used pictures that showed kids acting in a somewhat sexual manner for his thumbnails. LtCobra also stated that having "She's only ___ years old!" in the thumbnail didn't help either. In response to this, justdestiny took down his video with a false copyright strike against Cobra. Other YouTubers in the commentating community were quick to call him out. One of the common criticisms given was that because justdestiny is a commentating channel, he should especially understand how fair use works. Another argument was that it was pathetic a 1 million subscriber channel was trying to tear down a 3,000 subscriber channel. After Cobra's video was released and later taken down, JustDestiny had changed the suggestive thumbnails and even deleted some of his videos in which he made comments considered creepy. On justdestiny's socialblade, a large amount of views were lost. This served as proof that he was deleting his videos. justdestiny also blocked LtCobra on Twitter and blocked all of LtCobra's followers. He then privated his account. 'Help Arrives' Giant YouTubers like Combat Wombat and DramaAlert made videos defending LtCobra. On February 10, 2019, justdestiny created a video named "mob mentality" in which he claimed the "allegations" against him were false and that LtCobra was just doing it for attention. It should be noted that LtCobra never directly called him a pedophile. justdestiny claimed that LtCobra harrassed him on a livestream and put of a screenshot where Cobra said "hahaha lol unblock me you pussy and talk about it. The fact your blocking me for the meer 'lol' in your chat is a lil fishy mate. Anyway, enjoy the dollar kiddo." justdestiny said that everything happening was harrassment aimed at him. In his response video, he said "I wanted to take down the video. I wanted the video gone, so I did just that."https://youtu.be/o9nDYUEylok?t=292 He says that taking down the video wasn't the best response, but that he isn't perfect. In a twitter post, justdestiny claimed that he copyright striked the video because he didn't want LtCobra's channel to be terminated by reporting Cobra for slander. 'Twitter Joins In' On Twitter, ImAllexx, Tipster, and BluesDank came to support LtCobra in the whole situation. ImAllexx said "Love how commentary channels dish out stuff 24/7 but absolutely crumble when someone dares speak about them. It is an absolute tragedy." He also said that "If you are prepared to strike down people's videos and send ceases and desist letters then please understand you can't make anything again. You give up that right." Tipster wrote: "This JustDestiny vs LtCobraLad situation and the way his fans are sperging out has taught me one thing...context is dead. Cause no one takes it into consideration anymore." LtCobra called out the hypocrisy of saying his fanbase has a mob mentality when he tweeted, "JustDestiny makes a video on “mob mentality” and what do you know, I get a wave of hate on my twitter and YouTube full of people telling to kill myself. I’m not awfully bothered I just find it ironic ". On February 11, 2019, LtCobra's video was reinstated to his channel and got spammed with dislikes. The reason why it is back is at the moment unknown. Keemstar joined in again, stating that LtCobra did not slander justdestiny and that him stating an opinion is not slander. In a video on Twitter, Keem said "He LtCobra said 'either real Destiny likes kids OR he knows that clickbaiting these kids gets him views'. That's what the kid said. That's not slander. That's an opinion." 'PewDiePie' On February 12, 2019, PewDiePie highlighted the whole situation. He critized justdestiny's choice to claim the video and threaten LtCobra with a fake lawsuit. He also said it was obvious that LtCobra's was not making the video to call JustDestiny a pedophile. A small amount of the members of the 9-Year Old Army visited his channel and supported him by reversing the dislike spam done by JustDestiny's fanbase, leaving the "The Dark Side Of JustDestiny" video with more likes than dislikes. LtCobra seemed amazed PewDiePie had thoughts on this, and on Twitter he seemed to be asking himself "how the fuck did i make pew news tho". 'justdestiny Removes Ratings' On or around February 14, justdestiny removed the commenting and like/dislike rating features on his "Mob Mentality" video. Many people on the website took this as an admission of defeat and a cowards way out. Before the ratings were removed, the video had at least 22,000 dislikes compared to the around 14,000 likes. 'Aftermath' Throughout the whole drama situation, LtCobra's channel started to blow up due to other people covering the drama and giving him support. His channel went from just 2,000 to over 18,000 within 3 months of the video being released. After justdestiny's response video was released, it was practically eaten alive by the YouTube community. justdestiny took a 2 month long break on his channel while Cobra continued to release videos on other YouTubers and also important situations, such as The Second Adpocylapse and what was going on with "Thicc.Laura". Overall, his channel took a hit from justdestiny and then was thrown into the stratosphere by other YouTubers on his side. His channel is growing at a faster rate than ever and his views are increasing as well. Friends *Benson Chen *Feith *ZeXel *TheHazeKnight Subscriber Milestones *1,000 subscribers: November 22, 2018. *2,000 subscribers: January 3, 2019. *3,000 subscribers: February 5, 2019. *4,000 subscribers: February 9, 2019. *5,000 subscribers: February 9, 2019. *6,000 subscribers: February 10, 2019. *7,000 subscribers: February 10, 2019. *8,000 subscribers: February 11, 2019. *9,000 subscribers: February 11, 2019. *10,000 subscribers: February 12, 2019. *11,000 subscribers: February 12, 2019. *12,000 subscribers: February 12, 2019. *13,000 subscribers: February 13, 2019. *14,000 subscribers: February 14, 2019. *15,000 subscribers: February 17, 2019. *16,000 subscribers: February 19, 2019. *17,000 subscribers: February 22, 2019. *18,000 subscribers: March 1, 2019. Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018